Shikigami Weapon
Category:BestiaryCategory:Evil WeaponsCategory:Notorious Monsters Notes: :*Timed Spawn every 21 hours to 21 hours, 15 minutes (Earth time), directly from last Time of Death. ::*Usually spawns around (H-8), (K-8), (E-8), (H-9), but can spawn anywhere on the second or third tiers of Ro'Maeve. ::*If there is a server maintenance, Shikigami Weapon will spawn 21 hours after servers are up. However, it does tend to spawn up to 30 minutes EARLY after maintenance, so be prepared for a premature pop. :*Spawns with an innate Invisible effect that does not disappear until aggroed. ::*Roams around the second and third tiers after spawning. ::*Appears as the last monster in the Wide Scan list (Field Manual will appear below it if you're within range). Shikigami Weapon can be tracked from Wide Scan but cannot be targeted with "/ta " until it drops Invisible.Since the new Steely Weapon was added in the nov 9 update with the addition of the A Shantotto Ascension mini expansion the Steely Weapon will also appear below Shikigami Weapon on Wide Scan :::*No longer appears at bottom of list on Wide Scan. It was 8 mobs up from the pages which are the last things on the list. (009-12-02) ::*If the party fighting Shikigami Weapon lo-ses the fight or no remaining members have Enmity, Shikigami Weapon will become unclaimed. Its name will turn green like an NPC, and it will start roaming the area again. No actions performed on Shikigami weapon while it is invisible will cause it to attack; it must be aggroed again. :::*This last statement might not necessarily be true. It is possible to Charm claim Shikigami Weapon immediately if the party fighting it wipes. There is no guarentee it's name will turn green and you must aggro it again. ::*It is possible to outrun Shikigami Weapon and lose aggro. Take care when pulling. :*'Does not' link with the other weapons. :*It is important to note that Shikigami Weapon will not appear claimed to whoever he aggroes. It is possible to aggro and for another party to claim. ::*Summoners using Carbuncle can aggro and claim by casting Cure while moving, causing the spell to interrupt and costing no mp. As soon as Shikigami Weapon becomes visible and start attacking the Summoner, Carbuncle will attack and establish claim with a successful hit. It is very easy to get claim this way, even with lots of competition. ::*Safest place to try and claim is under the bridge at (H-9), where there are less arcana to aggro. Strategy Notes: :*Killable by 3+ level 75 players. :*Uses all the standard evil weapon TP moves. :*Whirl of Rage will hit people outside of the fighting alliance / party, who have generated some enmity onto it. :*Uses all Red Mage spells, including those obtained with merit points, as well as Diaga III. :*Fast attack rate and Double Attacks frequently. :*Hits very hard. Utsusemi tank recommended. :*Has a minor Auto Regen effect. :*Susceptible to all forms of Sleep. :*Immune to Silence. Historical Background In Japanese mythology, Shikigami are spirits conjured to serve Onmyoji (sorcerers). They can take any manner of form, birds, small animals, a small Oni, or even spirits which can possess people. Most Onmyoji can summon only 1 or 2 Shikigami at a time, but the best can summon up to 12. They can be dangerous to the Onmyoji, sometimes breaking free of their control, running amok and killing them. In various Manga series, the Shikigami are depicted as spirit servants made from folded and cut paper (a wordplay on Shikigami, which resembles the character for paper). They are similar to the Familiars from European folklore. Shikigami is Japanese for "ceremonial spirit"; shiki "ritual, ceremony" + kami "spirit, deity". See Also: Shikigami Weapon In-Game Background Video: See video.